conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Artificial/Anti Gravity (FW)
Artificial Gravity and Antigravity are two techniques used to create a real or substitutive gravitational field or defy a gravitational field, respectively. Gravity is one of the four fundamental interactions of nature (along with strong interaction, electromagnetism and weak interaction), in which objects with mass attract one another. Gravity is the agent that gives weight to objects with mass and causes them to fall to the ground when dropped. Gravity causes dispersed matter to clump together, thus accounting for the existence of the Earth, the Sun, and most of the macroscopic objects in the universe. Gravity is responsible for keeping the Earth and the other planets in their orbits around the Sun, and for various other phenomena observed on Earth and elsewhere in the universe. Modern physics describes gravity using the general theory of relativity, in which gravity is a consequence of the curvature of spacetime, which governs the motion of inertial objects. Artificial Gravity Artificial Gravity is a simulation of gravity in outer space or free-fall. Artificial gravity is desirable for long-term space travel for ease of mobility and to avoid the adverse health effects of weightlessness. The first to develop a method of artificial gravity was the Vietnamese Liberation Scientific Research branch of the Vietnamese Liberation Army in 1997, who called the technique to produce it Vya Seoi. It uses the strong nuclear force to substitute for gravity when gravity is scarce. This can be done by choosing a point of attraction, and placing a small capsule there, about the size and shape of a sea urchin, with spikes to hold it in place. Inside the capsule is an arrangement of gluons isolated in a vacuum. Being isolated, they are able to lose the pull amongst each other and transfer it outside the capsule, pulling in nearby matter. The arrangement extends the range of the force by up to 88 quintillion times, making it possible to act as artificial gravity, although it does not weaken with distance. However, the original, strong nuclear force is weakened by the arrangement, as it would likely form a sort of black hole once it acquired much of the mass around it. Another method of artificial gravity was developed in 2006 in the Union of Everett. It uses gravitomagnetism to produce a pull similar to gravity. A hollow sphere with a superconductor spinning at very high speeds inside is placed, producing a gravitomagnetic field that pulls matter towards the superconductor. The arrangement of the device also increases the gravitomagnetic yield of the superconductor. Antigravity Antigravity is the concept of creating a place or object that defies the force of gravity. The method currently applied uses the Earth's electromagnetic field to counter the gravitational field. Anti-gravity was successfully developed in Everett in 2006 from technology of crashed UFOs. The technology was kept secret until 2007 when anti-gravity was officially disclosed to the public by the Everetti government. The HADv2 is the first time anti-gravity was used publicly. Anti-gravity technologies were quickly applied to be used for vertical takeoff purposes in Everetti fighter jets. The SF22A Raptor Fighters were the first air force craft that used the technology. Anti-gravity is now frequently used in space craft and robotics for to hover. Antigravity uses electromagnetic energy thrusters that push against the Earth's natural electromagnetic field, propulsing an aircraft or spacecraft through the air and within Earth orbit. The process requires a large amount of energy, so it cannot be used excessively. See Also *Artificial/Anti Gravity (EV): The technology as used in the Union of Everett. *Vya Seoi: Artificial gravity as used in the Grand Yarphese Republic. Category:Technology Category:FW Storage